


Tear Down the Walls

by AheartfullofKorrasami



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Depression, F/F, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AheartfullofKorrasami/pseuds/AheartfullofKorrasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami has just moved into her new apartment when she hears some strange noises through her wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey just wanted to say that some of the stuff in this story is going to be pretty dark. There's a chance that for some it maybe triggering. I want to make sure that Everyone who reads this knows that is a possibility. All of you are amazing people and I would hate for my work to trigger you.

"I still can't believe he made me move into my own place." Asami said into the emptiness of her new apartment. Her father had been adamant that she needed to learn what it was like to live on her own for a while. It wasn't that Asami even thought that this was a bad idea, it was that he made her do it so close to the anniversary of that day. She still had days where she couldn't help but want to curl up in a ball and just let the world pass her by, but she was Asami Sato, future CEO of Future Industries, and she wouldn't let anything keep her from making the world a better place.

The movers had left a few hours ago so all Asami had to do was unpack. She figured that starting in the kitchen made the most sense, as she'd need to make herself something to eat pretty soon. That was when she heard it, faint at first but clearer when she focused on it. Somewhere close by there was someone crying. Asami looked around but couldn't quite make out where it was coming from, the only thing she knew is that it was somewhere near the back wall of her kitchen. That's when it hit her, the sound must be coming from the apartment next to hers. Asami wasn't sure what to do at first, on the one hand she could pretend like she hadn't heard anything and just continue to unpack. However Asami knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if she didn't at least try and help whoever it was crying, which left her with the second option. Asami walked out her front door and found herself standing in front of her neighbours door. She knocked three times and waited to see if whoever was crying would even answer. She stood waiting for a few minutes before she heard movement from behind the door.

The woman who opened the door had dark skin and shoulder length hair. Her striking blue eyes were puffy from the tears that she had obviously been crying. She was shorter than Asami but she could see that the woman was much more muscled than Asami would have expected. The woman was wearing a bright blue shirt and sweat pants that had the letters RCPD down the side.

"Umm hello can I help you miss?" the woman asked Asami. Her voice was mostly stable but there was a hint of distress behind it. Asami knew all to well about trying her best to make it sound like there was nothing wrong.

"Hi this is going to sound a bit strange but I could hear someone crying from my apartment and I just wanted to make sure that everything was ok." Asami explained to the woman standing in the door way. Asami still wasn't sure that this had been a good idea but she wasn't going to sit around and not help someone when she had the power to do so.

"I'm sorry that was me. I didn't mean to disturb anyone, I just always forget how thin the walls in this building are." The woman replied looking towards the floor. Whoever she was, she was obviously in pain. It broke Asami's heart even though this was a complete stranger.

"I know this is a bit random but would you like to come over and have some tea? I know that things can be hard sometimes and it might help to have someone to talk to even if you don't feel comfortable talking about whatever it was making you cry." Asami blurted out without really thinking. Not only did she not know this woman but she didn't even have tea to make, she hadn't really had time to pick up all the stuff she had really wanted to.

"That actually sounds pretty nice thank you, let me just grab a hoodie and I'll be right over. I'm Korra by the way." Korra stuck out her hand for Asami to shake. Asami took it and shook. She was glad to have met someone so soon even if it wasn't under the best circumstances.

"I'm Asami, it's a pleasure to meet you Korra. Now I have to ask something really awkward, would you mind bringing over some tea bags? I just moved in today and I haven't had a chance to go to the store yet." Asami blushed as she asked, but Korra just let out a little laugh.

"Of course, is earl grey alright with you?" Korra smiled. Asami couldn't help but notice just how beautiful the other woman was when she smiled. Asami had started to notice women more in the past few months, she wasn't quite sure what that meant yet but no matter what it was she wouldn't deny a part of herself, if it turned out that she could be happy with a woman just as easily as she could be with a man then so be it.

"Sounds great. When you come just walk right in, I'm gonna go dig out the kettle." Asami replied. She turned and went back to her apartment, wanting to try and tidy it up a bit before having company for the first time. She'd only been here for about three hours and she was already going to be a host, what had she been thinking. Still she was glad she had invited Korra over. It would be a good thing to know someone else in the building. Asami's mind wandered as she dug through the boxes trying to find the stupid kettle. Korra had been wearing Republic City police department sweat pants, did that mean she was a cop? If so Asami would be glad to have her as a neighbour. Security doesn't get much better than having the police living next door. Asami was so caught up in her thoughts and rummaging that she didn't hear Korra walk in.

"Hi Asami, I brought the tea." Korra called as she walked in the door. This caused Asami to leap up and throw the kettle she'd been digging for across the room, narrowly missing Korra's head. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"No no Korra it's my fault, I didn't hit you with the kettle did I? I'd feel horrible if I did." Asami stammered out. This was not how she wanted the start of their talk to go.

"No you missed me don't worry, but it looks like you dented your wall." Korra responded. There was a sinking feeling in Asami's heart, she had lived there for all of three hours and she had already screwed up getting back her security deposit.

"Well as long as your not hurt that's the important thing. I'll get the water on you make yourself comfortable." Asami took the kettle and the tea bags from Korra. A few minutes later the tea was ready and the women were sitting across from each other at Asami's tiny dinner table.

"I'm glad you wanted to come over, it's a bit tough moving out for the first time and not knowing anyone. Like I said before though if you don't feel comfortable talking about what was bothering you earlier we don't have to. I know all too well that somethings are just too painful to talk about right away." Asami spoke softly, thinking back to her own pain for a brief moment before refocusing on Korra.

"Thank you Asami, I'll admit it'll be nice to get to know someone new. Most people I meet these days are too busy trying to figure out what's going on in my head. I'm sure I'll tell you about it in time but it's still a bit too fresh right now." Korra explained as she took a sip of her tea. "Why don't we start with you? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm one of the chief engineers at Future industries, I work on everything from car parts to pace makers." Asami said smiling, she loved what she did for work. Getting in there with here hands and tinkering with something until it worked just right was one of her favourite things in the world. It was more therapeutic for her than just about anything else.

"Wow that's amazing, I guess I have you to thank for all the gear we use on the force. I can't tell you how many times a Future industries vest has saved me." Korra laughed, it was a reserved laugh, the kind of laugh that comes when someone is trying to avoid the hurting they feel.

"I'm so happy to hear that. We try to work as closely with the police as we can so that we can help develop the gear that'll help keep you all alive." Asami happily exclaimed. She looked at Korra and saw a flash of pain on her face. Asami was beginning to think that whatever was hurting Korra might have been connected to her job.

"I've gotta ask though, as someone as high up in the company as you couldn't you afford a much nicer place than this one? I know I might be overstepping some boundaries here and if so I apologize." Korra inquired. The question didn't really bother Asami though, it was one her Father had asked her as well.

"To be honest I probably could have gone anywhere I wanted in the city, my Dad is actually the founder of Future industries. I chose this place because I didn't want all the hustle and bustle of downtown. This place is small and cozy, it's a nice place for me to really get used to being out on my own and dealing with things. I guess you could call it a get away from everything I grew up with." Asami finished explaining and took a sip of her tea. Korra suddenly had a very guilty look on her face, and Asami wasn't quite sure why. "Please don't feel bad about asking, I really don't mind."

"No no it's not that, I feel bad because I know more about you than you might want me to." Korra gulped. Now Asami was very curious, how could this person who she had never met know things about her? "When I was going through the police academy one of the things we were assigned was a research paper on a high profile crime that had happened n the city. Each trainee got a different one, mine was what happened to your family twenty-one years ago. I feel horrible about this Asami, that's something very personal and I know all about it." Korra finished and looked down into her cup. Asami's emotions were a jumble, she was mad but not at Korra, the fact that she had just happened to get her family's case wasn't Korra's fault.

"Well if you know what happened to my Mom then you probably know that I've had to deal with a lot of emotional stuff in my time. I still have my moments where everything looks dark and bleak, where nothing can shake me from my depression. Korra I don't know what you're going through but anytime you need someone to talk to I'll be here for you. I don't want you to have to face things alone like I did." Asami's voice was wavering, she could feel herself close to tears. She focused on breathing and pushing them back down.

"So you're not mad that i know this stuff about you?" Korra asked incredulously. Asami reached over and took the shorter woman's hand.

"Of course not, it's not your fault that you ended up having to write a paper on my family's case. Besides most people know the story and just try to avoid it around me. It's nice to have someone come out and tell me the truth." Asami gave Korra a slight smile as she took another sip from her tea.

The two women talked for a couple of hours, getting to know each other, before realizing how late it was getting. Korra thanked Asami for having her over and being there for her when she needed someone. Over the next couple weeks the two became great friends, having tea at Asami's regularly just to talk. Then one day as Asami was making breakfast she heard it again, the same crying that she had heard the first day in her apartment. She immediately ran out her door and knocked on Korra's.

"Korra it's me Asami, let me in." Asami called through the door. There was no response, which made Asami worry even more. She lifted Korra's door mat to check if there was a spare key and luckily Korra was the kind of person who hid it in the most predictable spot. Asami burst in to see Korra curled up in a ball on the floor, sobbing and shaking. She ran over and wrap her arms around the girl, trying her best to calm the other girl down. "I'm here Korra, I've got you." Asami said in a calming voice. She kept repeating it as she held Korra, who had buried her face into Asami's neck. Neither girl knew how long they sat on the floor, all that mattered was getting Korra calmed down. Eventually Korra stopped shaking and was just holding on to Asami.

"Thank you Asami." Korra whispered. Asami wanted to cry for Korra but that's not what Korra needed right now. She needed someone to lean on and Asami was the best choice at the moment.

"Hey it's what friends do Korra. Let's get you sitting on the couch and I'll make us some tea alright?" Korra nodded as Asami helped her onto the couch. She made them each a cup of earl grey and sat down next to the distraught girl.

"I want to tell you about what happened to me ok?" Asami nodded and Korra looked down into the cup. "A few months ago Chief Beifong put me in charge of a unit tasked with taking down the infamous Red Lotus cartel. It was my first shot at being in charge as a detective, so naturally I was eager to prove myself. For the most part the plan went off smoothly, we sent a man named Mako in to infiltrate the organization and get us close to it's leadership, a man by the name of Zaheer. Eventually Mako got us the location of a huge shipment that was coming in, of what we weren't sure but it was supposed to be a big one. They were calling in all their people in Republic city for it, this was the opportunity we had been waiting for to take them all down. What we hadn't been expecting was just how sick Zaheer was. The cargo he was bringing in was teenage girls he was going to force into the sex trade. We had been all prepared to take them out, I was directing the swat team and we had reserves that could be radioed in if things started to go south. At first things were going well but once Zaheer figured out what was going on he did something that none of us were ready for. He had his men strap bombs to the girls that he'd brought in and then he let them loose. The girls were young and scared so the first thing they thought to do was run to the police, not knowing that Zaheer had turned them into walking bombs. I was the only officer to survive the blast. It killed 47 of my friends along with Zaheer and all his men. After it was all over they diagnosed me with post-traumatic stress disorder and said that I had to take a medical leave from the force." Korra finished still looking down at her cup. Asami was speechless, what could you possibly say after that. All she could think to do was pull Korra in close and hold her. The shorter woman began to cry again, not like before though. These weren't the uncontrollable sobs that came when Korra had an attack, these were the kind of tears that someone would shed for the people they lost.

"Will you stay with me today Asami? I really don't want to be alone." Korra asked as she tried to fight the tears.

"Of course I will Korra, anything you need I'm here for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with the last one this has some trigger warnings in it. This ones more around hospitals and cancer however.

It had been three months since the day Korra had told Asami her story. Since then the two had become nearly inseparable, spending all the time they could together. Most days after Asami got home from work they would get together and watch a movie or TV or just talk. It didn't seem to matter what they were doing as long as they were together. Korra's episodes were coming less often now, the last one being nearly three weeks ago. Life seemed to be going well for the two women.

"Korra what do you want for dinner?" Asami asked as she looked through the fridge. She needed to go grocery shopping tomorrow after she got off work. She looked up to see Korra passed out on the couch. The shorter woman looked so at peace when she was asleep, like all the worries that normally plagued her had been lifted away. Over the past few months Asami had really been noticing just how beautiful Korra was. Her striking blue eyes and her shoulder length hair. Every time Asami looked at Korra she saw something new that she couldn't help but admire. "Poor girl, I guess I'll just order us some pizza." Asami called the pizza place and ordered for them before going back to sitting on the couch. They had been watching a movie about the great Aang, the one who founded the United Republic. Asami guessed Korra hadn't found it all that interesting. She looked over to Korra who was quietly snoring.

"Asami so pretty." Korra said in her sleep. Asami was caught off guard by that. She had been feeling more and more towards Korra of late but she had never guessed that there would be a chance that Korra might have felt the same way. Asami wasn't even sure that she would know how to bring it up, should she just blurt it out to her one day and hope that Korra would respond the way Asami wanted? Or would she be better off planning out a whole big day for it. Asami was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that Korra was waking up. "Hey 'Sami, did I pass out or something?" Asami was so startled by this she fell off the couch. "Are you ok?" Immediately Korra was at Asami's side helping her back up.

"I'm alright I was just caught off guard." Asami replied with a goofy grin. That's when the phone rang. "That's probably the pizza guy calling to be let in the building." Asami walked up and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello is this Ms. Asami Sato?" the voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Yes I am Miss Sato." Asami didn't remember giving the pizza place her full name.

"Miss Sato I'm calling because you are listed as the emergency contact for your father, Hiroshi." Asami was stunned and panicked all at once. Korra could see the look of shock and terror that had come over Asami's face and had moved to her side.

"What happened? Is he going to be ok?" Asami asked not even trying to hide the panic in her voice.

"He didn't tell you about the surgery today? He was getting his prostate removed due to prostate cancer. The surgery was going well but in a man his age there are always risks. He's bleeding internally and needs a blood transfusion if he's going to live. We need you to get down here to test if you're a match." The woman explained to Asami.

"I'm on my way now, I'll be there as soon as I can." Asami hung up the phone and turned to Korra. "My dad didn't tell me he was having surgery today, he didn't tell me that he had prostate cancer. He's got internal bleeding and they need me down there to see if I'm a match for his blood type." Asami explained as she headed towards the door.

"I'm coming with you Asami, you're gonna need support for this. I'm gonna make a call and see if I can't get us some help getting there." Korra pulled out her cell phone and hit a button for one of the contacts. "Chief it's Korra, I need a huge favour that may save a life." Korra said as Asami pulled her down the hall. "I need a police escort to RC general." The two women got to the elevator and hit the button for the garage. "You're gonna do it personally chief? Thank you, it means a lot to me." With that Korra hung up the phone. It was all Asami could do to stay on her feet, so she pushed her keys into Korra's hand.

"I need you to drive, my hands are to shaky." Asami stated, trying to hold herself together. She could hear sirens outside of the building that she could only guess belonged to chief Beifong. Korra nodded to her and climbed into the driver side. Asami slipped into the passenger side and before she knew it they were following a squad car through the heart of Republic City. They quickly reached the hospital and ran inside followed by the chief herself. When they reached the reception desk they were directed to the O.R. where they would find Asami's father. When they got there they could see nurses running around until one of them noticed the three women standing there.

"Is one of you Asami Sato?" The nurse questioned.

"I am, are you the one who's going to test my blood type? Did we get here in time?" Asami was starting to panic, she already lost her mother when she was young and she wasn't ready to lose her father as well.

"I am the one who's going to test your blood. My name is Kya, as for your father you definitely got here in time. We were expecting it to take longer but it seems you had some help from the police. It's good to see you again Lin."

"You too Kya, you'd better focus on miss Sato right now though. We can catch up later." Lin said in a quiet voice that seemed to be hiding something.

"Of course, come with me Asami." Asami went to follow the nurse and Korra followed her. When Lin tried to stop her Korra brushed her hand away.

"I'm not leaving her side chief." Korra barked more harshly than she probably should have. Asami wanted to say somethng but she couldn't find the words. Having Korra by her side made her feel safer as well so she appreciated the gesture even more.

"Ok so we're gonna take a little bit of your blood and test it to see if it's compatible with your fathers, there's about a fifty fifty chance because your blood type is inherited from your parents." Nurse Kya explained. "If we're luck your blood type will be O- and we won't have to worry if it matches your fathers." She took the blood from Asami and left to go put it through the machine that would tell them the answer.

"Korra what if I'm not a match, I can't lose him too." Asami was in tears at this point. She had already had her mother ripped away, it wasn't fair for her to lose her father as well.

"Everything is going to be Ok Asami I promise. I'm going to make sure of it." Korra wrapped her in those strong arms that Asami had always wanted to hold her, she never thought it would be because of this however. A few minutes later Kya returned with a dark look on her face, one that told Asami exactly what the answer was before she even heard it.

"I'm sorry to have to say this but you're not a match Asami. Your blood type is B- while your father's is A+." Kya explained to deaf ears. Asami was already losing herself to the despair that she had felt for so many years after she lost her mother.

"Then he can have mine." Korra spoke loudly. "My blood type is O-." Asami looked into the determined blue eyes that matched her gaze. "Get the room prepped for it right away."

"Korra, I..." Asami was at a loss for words. This woman who just a few months ago didn't even know Asami was now willing to give her blood in order to save her father's life.

"You don't need to say anything Asami." Korra replied. "I do want to say some stuff before I go in there though. I want to start by saying thank you. If you hadn't come to my door that day, if you had just ignored that crying like most other people probably would have I might never have been able to get past a lot of the stuff that I've been dealing with. Without you I might be huddled in my room sobbing right now. But I'm not because of you. Because of you I'm here helping to save the life of the most amazing person I've ever been lucky enough to know. Even when I got that assignment back in the academy and I learned about what happened to you and who you became afterwards I wanted to meet you. I knew that only someone who was truly amazing could bounce back from that. Then after the raid on Zaheer and I was broken I thought back to what I learned about you and I was inspired to do anything I could to be like you and battle back to who I was before. Asami You're not just my best friend you're my inspiration for becoming the person I want to be. You mean the world to me Asami so thank you." Korra finished with a smile. Asami could see the tears that were forming in Korra's eyes. She got up and pulled the shorter girl in close.

"Thank you Korra, I.." Asami was cut off by Korra's finger to her lips.

"I want you to hold on to that thought until after all of this when we get back home ok?" Korra laughed and kissed her forehead. Asami couldn't find the words so all she did was nod. What had been just an ordinary day was turning into the most emotional day she had had in twenty-one years.

"Korra we're ready for you in the Operating room." Nurse Kya called. The shorter woman turned to go before shooting Asami a quick smile.

"See you when Your Father and I are in recovery ok?" Korra suggested.

"Of course and Korra thank you again. I'll never be able to thank you enough." Asami exclaimed as the shorter girl walked out the door. Asami moved to follow her out and was about to follow her into the O.R. before being stopped by Kya.

"I'm sorry Asami but you can't be in here while we're working, I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside." Kya explained. Asami wasn't happy but she knew that Kya was right, in there she'd only be in the way.

"I'll take care of her while you work." The voice belonged to Lin who had put a hand on Asami's shoulder. "C'mon we've gotta let them work." Asami allowed herself to be pulled away and down the hall to the waiting room. When they were seated Lin looked over at Asami and laughed. "You know if someone had told me that I'd be sitting right here four years ago when I gave Korra that damn assignment I would have made them take a drug test. I guess life has a funny way of bringing people together." The chief stated. "She cares for you a lot you know? I've never seen her like this before, even after I gave her command of that task force she didn't look as determined as she did today. Make sure you take care of her Sato, that woman is one of the best people I've ever met."

"I will Chief I promise. The thought that the woman who's saving my father's life is someone I met because I could hear her crying through a wall is a bit mind blowing." Asami said not really intending it to be towards anyone.

"Is that how you two met? Ha, oh spirits the Korra I knew on the force would have hated that. She was always trying to seem so tough, but I guess after what she went through trying to seem tough was kind of a waste of time. She's more mature now then she was back then. i guess I have you to thank for getting her to the point she's at now. After what she went through I wasn't sure she'd ever be herself again."

"All I did was be there for her when she needed someone to be. When I heard her crying I couldn't just sit in my house and ignore it. It turned out to be the best decision I've ever made. The two most important people in my life are in that room right now." Asami finished.

"And one of the most important people in my life is as well, only she's helping with the procedure." Lin said absent minded. Asami watched as the Chief realized what she said and immediately started to blush.

"So you and Kya are a thing?" Asami asked surprised.

"If you say anything about that to anyone I will have you locked up so fast it'll make your head spin." Lin exclaimed quickly. Asami couldn't help but laugh.

About two hours later one of the other nurses came to tell them that Korra was awake in recovery and that they could go in and see her. It was all Asami could do not to run to the room Korra shared with her father.

"Hey 'Sami, Hey Chief. I'm glad you're both here." It was clear Korra was still very groggy from the procedure. "I'm surprised that you are Chief what with all the police business that you have to take care of and all."

"I just wanted to see that you were ok detective. Sato can I talk to you for one quick second." Lin lead Asami just outside the room. "I didn't want to say this in front of her right now because I don't want her to get too excited at the moment. Get her to call me sometime next week when she's recovered from this, I think she's ready to come back, at least part time, for some light duties."

"I will Chief and thank you so much for all you've done for me today." Asami replied. She was so happy that Korra was going to get a shot at getting everything back to the way it was before.

"It was nothing Sato, after everything Korra's been through giving her the chance to save someone's life is reward enough." Lin smiled as they headed back into the room and the Chief said her good byes.

"What did the Chief say Asami?" Korra asked as she started to come out of the grogginess.

"It's nothing to worry about now Korra, I'll tell you when we get home." Asami replied with a smile. She realized that she was exhausted after everything that had gone on today.

"Asami I think Your Dad's waking up. You should be the first thing he sees." Korra inclined her head at the bed on the other side of the room. Asami walked over and took his hand as he came out of the anesthesia.

"Asami is that you?" Hiroshi Sato asked as his eyes slowly opened. The weight that had been sitting on Asami ever sice she picked up the phone was suddenly lifted. She wasn't about to forget how mad she was that he hadn't told her about everything that was going on with him but for now she was just glad that she hadn't lost her Dad.

"It's me Dad, don't try to move I'll get one of the nurses." Asami told the older man.

"What happened? How did you find out about my surgery?" Her father asked softly.

"There were some complications, you were loosing too much blood so they called me to see if I was a match. Unfortunately I wasn't but my friend Korra who I've told you so much about was, she saved your life Dad." Asami stepped out of the way so that Hiroshi could see Korra in the bed next to his.

"Korra it's a great pleasure to meet you, how can I ever thank you for saving my life?" Hiroshi smiled.

"No thanks needed Mr.Sato, I'd do anything to help Asami and you out." Korra replied with a smile of her own.

"Well it seems my daughter was right about how amazing you are." Hiroshi gave a weak but heartfelt laugh. 

Yes Asami thought, I certainly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one was actually pretty hard for me to write. My dad recently had surgery for the same thing, thankfully his surgery went smoothly. I want to ask anyone who reads this to make sure that if they have a man in their life who is forty or older to make sure the get regular prostate exams. It could save their lives like it did for my dad. Thank you so much to everyone who reads this I'd love to hear what you thought of this part.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there are any trigger warnings in this part. If there are I'm very sorry, I would never want my work to harm any of you wonderful people.

It had been a week since Korra had given her blood to save Asami's father's life. They had spent the first night in the hospital allowing Both Korra and Hiroshi to recover a bit. The following day Asami took Korra home with a promise to visit Hiroshi again later that day. A few days went by with Asami and Korra going to spend a few hours a day with Hiroshi, keeping his spirits up. Asami told Korra what Cheif Beifong had said to her in the hall way and Korra couldn't have been happier even if it ment she would be on desk duty for the foreseeable future.

"I'm gonna make today special for Korra." Asami said aloud to her empty apartment. It was Korra's first day back to work and she wanted it to be perfect. She turned back to the stove and stirred the the spaghetti sauce she'd spent the past hour cooking. The sauce was slowly bubbling over low heat just as it had been for a while. Asami stared into thinking about Korra and all the things in her life that were now so much better because of her. Without her Asami's father may very well be gone but because she'd gone to help someone who she didn't even know at the time her father was alive and had been taken back to the Sato mansion today. IT was becoming more and more clear to Asami that she wanted something more with Korra than to just be friends but she still couldn't figure out how to talk about it with her. The last thing she would want would be to lose Korra as a friend but she knew that if she didn't act soon she would never forgive herself.

"Hey Asami, I'm back from the station." Korra announced as she walked in to Asami's apartment. Asami jumped and through the wooden spoon she was holding across the apartment hitting Korra square in the nose and getting sauce all over her face.

"Oh spirits, I'm so sorry Korra. Are you alright?" Asami ran over to Korra with a towel and handed it to her.

"I'm fine Asami don't worry." Korra laughed and gave Asami a crooked grin. "I guess that's what I get for startling you all the time huh?" Asami couldn't help but laugh to, it all just felt so natural. "This sauce is amazing by the way."

"I'm glad you like it, I knew today was your first day back at work so I wanted to make the day special for you. After all you've done for my Father and I it's the least I could do." Asami explained. The smile she saw on Korra's face and her heart lit up.

"Asami you didn't have to do anything for me, just being able to help you after you've done so much to help me was enough." Korra replied softly. "Thank you though, it means a lot that you would do this for me."

"Korra there's something I've wanted to..." Asami was cut off suddenly by the feeling of Korra's lips on her own. It caught her off guard at first but she quickly leaned into it with all she had. The rest of the world just seemed to drop away until there was nothing but her and Korra.

"I know Asami. I've known for a while now I just wasn't sure what to do because as much as I wanted to tell you that I felt the same way I was so scared that I was wrong and that I'd just end up pushing you away. I should have known to trust my instincts from the start, after all I am a detective." Korra gave a nervous laugh that Asami quickly quieted with another kiss.

"I wish you'd let me in on it sooner but I did have some kind of clue how you felt." Asami laughed, feeling more relaxed now that this was all out in the open. Korra shot her an inquisitive look that seemed to say 'explain'. "Last week the day you saved my Dad, you were talking in your sleep and the only distinguishable thing you said was 'Asami so pretty'." Asami replied with a cheeky smile.

"Well that's about as embarrassing as it can get." Korra was blushing a deep shade of red.

"Don't worry Korra I think you're so pretty too." Asami joked and Korra put her head in her hands.

"You are never going to let me live that down are you?" Korra asked already knowing what the answer would be. "Well At least I still have amazing taste in my sleep." She shot Asami another crooked grin.

"You're such a dork." Asami walked back into the kitchen to put on the water for the noodles to boil.

"Yes but I'm your dork now." Korra replied as she took a seat on the couch. Asami couldn't help but smile, this had been exactly what she wanted. To have Korra, her best friend in the world, be all hers. She was so thankful she had gone over to Korra's door that day. If she hadn't her life would be so different now.

"I think there's something I should tell you Asami." Korra's voice was steady. She patted the seat next to her to get Asami to sit down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked as she sat down. She was worried, she couldn't imagine what it could be.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to tell you about the conversation your Dad and I had in the hospital while you were asleep." Korra's voice was soft and soothing. "He thanked me and when I said he didn't have to thank me for giving my blood to save him he said it wasn't that. He said it was because now he knew that Asami would always have someone to protect her. I told him he wouldn't ever have to worry about that, and that I would always be by your side. After that he chuckled for a bit and said that he knew how you felt too. He'd seen it in a look that you gave me, said to was the way your eyes shone every time you saw me." Korra finished.

"Korra I don't know what to say, I'm glad that he likes you though." Asami replied softly. "Thank you for telling me, You know Lin asked me to do the same for you. She cares quite a bit about you."

"That's the Chief for ya." Korra laughed again. "She'll ride your ass till you think there's no way that she could like you and then she'll give you this quick smile that tells you that no matter what she cares for you."

"Speaking of the Chief how was your first day back at work." Asami asked excitedly. She was so happy that Korra was getting to go back to what she loved doing.

"It was good. Everyone came up and said that they were glad to see me doing better. A lot of them had been shaken up after we lost so many good people, so in a way I think seeing me kind of gave them some closure. The Chief put me right to work trying to clear out some of the paper work that's been pilling up. I'm just glad to be back and helping people again, even if it's only by filling papers it's still better than not being able to help at all." Korra explained. "And it's all thanks to you that I'm there. Without you I'd probably still be having attacks three or four times a week. You saved me from that Asami, and I can never thank you enough."

"You don't have to thank me Korra, I'd say we both came out a head because of it." She leaned in to kiss the shorter woman. She would never get tired of that she decided. The timer on the stove went off letting them know that the noodles were done and they were finally ready to have dinner. Asami got up and served up to plates for them. She saw that Korra didn't even hesitate to dig in and enjoy the meal she made them.

"This is amazing Asami!" Korra was half way through her plate by the time Asami sat down.

"I'm glad you like it. I remember you saying that you'd been craving pasta so I figured this would be a good idea. I like doing things I know will make you happy." Asami took a bite and let out a sigh. She had to admit she had done a really good job on the sauce.

"Well since you did something like this for me why don't we do something you want to after we eat. Anything you want." Korra smiled. "Oh and I'm doing the dishes, you went to all this trouble to cook this amazing meal you shouldn't have to clean it up as well."

"Sounds fair." Asami laughed. She was trying to think of something that she knew they'd both enjoy when it came to her. "I want to go for a walk in the park. I want to show off to the world how lucky I am that i get to be with you."

"I like the sound of that, but I'll be the one getting to show off. After all I'm with the most beautiful girl in all of Republic City." Korra shot back with a grin. Asami couldn't help but blush as she pushed the hair out of her face. Korra finished her food and talk to Asami a bit more before getting up to start clearing away the dishes. It didn't take her long to do them so Korra was just finishing up when Asami came over to give Korra her plate.

"i'll be right back, I'm just gonna grab a jacket from my apartment in case it rains." Korra explained as she started towards the door. She stopped right as she reached it. "Do you want me to grab one for you as well?" The shorter woman asked, turning back towards Asami. Asami knew that Korra knew she had jackets of her own that were perfectly good but that wasn't what this was about.

"Yes please, thank you Korra." Asami couldn't help but smile as she walked towards the door herself. She locked her door and stood waiting in the hall for Korra to come back. A couple minutes later she popped out her door trying to startle Asami once again but this time she was just met with Asami's lips. Asami pulled away with a smile, seeing the surprised look on Korra's face she couldn't help but laugh. "You are so cute you know that?"

"I do my best." Korra said recovering quickly. "Here's your coat beautiful" Asami took the coat with one hand and Korra's free hand with the other.

"Let's go." Asami motioned towards the elevator. "I guess this could be called our first date huh?"

"I suppose it is." Korra had that crooked grin on her face again. "Next time I'm getting dinner though. I can even cook if you want." Asami was remembering the last time Korra cooked. She'd nearly had to call the fire department after Korra managed to catch on of her cabinet doors on fire.

"After last time I'm not sure your apartment could take it." Asami laughed as Korra blushed.

"How does dinner and a movie sound?" Korra asked clearly trying to avoid the fact that she nearly burned down the building.

"Sounds like a date." Asami replied happily. The two wandered their way down to the park on the end of the block. They walked slowly through the park and sat down on the bench that over looked the lake. Asami leaned into Korra and let out a content sigh. "This day couldn't have gone any better."

"Well it's not over just yet. I actually have something for you, I know that we just got together but I've had this for a few weeks now and I've been waiting to give it to you but I couldn't find the right time give it to you and then I figured there wasn't going to be a more perfect time than this." Korra was speaking frantically. Asami watched her dig into the pocket of her coat and pull out a rectangular box. "I wanted to get you something for always being there for me when I needed you but I couldn't think of anything. Then one day while I had to run out to the mall while you were at work I caught a glimpse of this in a store window and I knew that it would be perfect for you." Korra opened the lid and inside was the most beautiful necklace Asami had ever seen. It was simple yet elegant, all god with an emerald hanging off the center. "I figured the emerald would match your stunning eyes."

"Korra it's amazing." Asami was mesmerized by the necklace. It wasn't until she felt Korra's hand on her shoulder that she realized she was staring.

"Can I put it on you?" Korra asked quietly. Asami nodded and turned so that Korra would have an eaiser time. When it was securely fastened around her neck Asami turned back to let Korra see it on her. The look on Korra's face told her all she needed to know about how it looked.

"Seems like you really do have great taste." Asami laughed as Korra blushed again. She tilted the Shorter woman's face up until their lips met. "Thank you so much Korra, I'll treasure it always." Just as Asami finished her sentence the sky opened and rain started to poor down on them. "Well I guess that our signal to head home." Asami was putting on the jacket Korra had given her when she felt Korra's hand on her face.

"I know it seems super cliched and like something straight out of one of those romance movies but I've always really wanted a kiss in the rain." Korra confessed. That was all Asami needed to hear. Their lips collided and for the second time that day it seemed to Asami that there was nothing else in this world but her and Korra. When they eventually broke apart they were soaked and breathless. "Thank you Asami, now we should probably get out of this rain before we catch a cold." And with that the two girls ran back to the apartment building. When they got up to their floor they both stood by the doors to their own apartments looking at each other.

"Well I guess this is good night then." Asami said with a hint of sadness.

"I guess it is. You know I'm still gonna come to see you everyday right?" Korra asked, that crooked grin crossing her face again.

"I certainly hope you do." Asami replied with a smile of her own. "You know that this doesn't have to be good night right?" Asami saw the look that crossed Korra's face but couldn't quite tell what it meant.

"Asami I only want that if you're sure, I don't want that to be something you regret." Korra replied. Asami just smiled again and wondered how she managed to get so lucky.

"Korra I trust you more than anyone, not just because we're together now but because we've been best friends for so long now. There is no possible way I could ever regret this." Asami explained. "Will you spend the night with me?"

"If your sure then I would like nothing more." Korra responded.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Asami asked with a sly grin. She knew this was only the beginning of something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for this one. I had a hard time deciding how I wanted to end this one but I think I'm happy with how I did it. It's been a painful ride for the two to get to this point so I figured that it should be a happy ending for them. They deserve it in my opinion. Thank you so much to everyone who read this story, I really appreciate it and I hope that I can keep bringing you stories that you'll enjoy in the future. As always I'd love to hear what you think about this part and the story as a whole.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is a lot darker than what I usually write but Its an idea I had after dealing with some stuff myself. Hopefully I still do a good job of telling a good story. A big thank you to anyone who reads this, I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
